


Death is Only a Bump in the Road

by Redstroyer3



Series: Part-Time Stories [2]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries), Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And if you think about it, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Izuku, Eldritch, Everyone’s a Good Friend!, F/M, Ghost Midoriya Izuku, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Protective Uraraka Ochako, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstroyer3/pseuds/Redstroyer3
Summary: Midoriya Izuku, after the accident, was considered a special ghost. He traversed lands where mankind couldn’t and saw The Three without going insane. A ghost like him could affect the mortal realm if he tried hard enough. However, a pair of angels, their fanboy, and their dog keep him in check. Though, he didn’t care much....After all, he was going to become a hero.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu & Iida Tenya & Shinsou Hitoshi & Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, One-sided Briefers “Brief” Rock/Anarchy Panty
Series: Part-Time Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Death is Only a Bump in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curtains closed on Izuku, but that doesn’t mean his show is over.

Midoriya Izuku was an average citizen. He had average looks, an average quirk, an average family, etc. Every part of his meaningless life was painfully average. Despite that, though, he had a not so average dream and a remarkable personality.

His dream of becoming a hero, a real one. A hero who didn’t fight for fame or money, but one that fought for peace and hope. His quirk, Vicari-Amp, might not be a strength or flashy quirk like All Might’s or Endeavor’s, but he knew that—with the proper usage—Vicari-Amp would make him quite the hero.

The outlook of his dream and his selfless disposition made Izuku slightly unique in the mundane world. 

Sadly, every unique person never lives to tell the story of their life.

Izuku felt a small push and the rough concrete until

.

.

.

he felt nothing.

0-0-0-0

“Hey,” a shrill voice echoed in Izuku’s mind, “wake up! There’s not enough time for you to keep dawdling!” Despite the urgency in the voice, Izuku brushed it off to be a mere dream. “These young’uns and their disrespect,” the voice muttered.

The blunt tip of an object was hit over Izuku’s head. “I said wake up, you scoundrel!” 

When his eyes opened, Izuku saw clocks and the galaxy surround him. The high-pitched voice, he discovered, belonged to an old, humanoid, green duck that seemed to have class, as indicated by the specific choice of clothing it wore. 

“You’re not an illusion?” Izuku rhetorically asked. In response, the duck slammed its cane into—what Izuku could only assume—the ground. “Of course I’m not an illusion! My brilliant effulgence makes even the most truculent become diffident in my prescence! A mere will-o’-the-wisp can’t even manage to be on par with my unparalleled sagacity!” 

The young man was baffled by the duck’s existence. Sure, with quirks, anything was possible in his world, but talking ducks that had a large vocabulary _and_ had an ability that teleported them to this realm? It was the bizarre of the bizarre. 

The duck opened its beak to continue its monologue, but the loud and deep chime of a clock sobered it from its pride. “Oh my! It’s already twelve hundred hours! There’s not enough time!” It tapped the floor with its cane to gain Izuku’s attention. “Hurry on now, we’ve ought to meet the others!”

With no other plan in mind, Izuku mindlessly followed the strange creature, wondering what the animal’s intentions were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! New story that I thought of! Before I get on to anything else, I’d like to thank Zenkharius for the base idea of an enhancing quirk for Izuku, and—if you’re reading this—thank you so so so much! This story would not exist without you ( ◠‿◠ )!
> 
> As always, I hope you all liked the story, and remember: you are all wonderful, fabulous, and amazing people o(≧▽≦)o!


End file.
